Achievements
Achievements, commonly referred to as Achievement diaries, or just Tasks, are small challenges that players may complete in order to earn rewards or the completionist cape. By opening the Quest Journal, and clicking on the Achievement tab, a player can view a list of all tasks on NoxRune. They are broken down into three difficulty levels; beginner, regular and insane tasks. In the Achievements tab you will find a selection of tasks that are categorized as beginner, regular and insane achievement tasks. The tasks can be clicked on for details. These details include a task description, reward and in some cases, requirements. Finished tasks are in green text. When you haven't yet begun an achievement task, the name of the task will appear in red. Achievement diaries: *Beginner Achievement Tasks *Regular Achievement Tasks *Insane Achievement Tasks Note: These Achievements are inaccurate as of right now, and are therefore subjected to be changed soon. ---- WHAT TO DO Feather Weight *Teleport to the Gnome Stronghold agility course, from there complete 10 laps of the course to finish the task and claim your reward. Reward: This will grant you Boots of lightness. Head Chef *Either buy raw food from Grand Exchange or fish yourself from Catherby. Use the food you've got on the range in Catherby or a fire, and successfully cook 1000 pieces of food to finish the task, and so you can be rewarded with the cooking gauntlets. Reward: This will grant you Cooking gauntlets. Healthy Crops *Buy 5 potato seeds from the Grand Exchange, and teleport to Catherby farming patch. Plant your seeds using a seed dibber and wait until they are grown to harvest them with a spade. TIP: Right click the leprechaun to find teleport to the other 3 farming patches and repeat the process. *Buy 5 marigold seeds from the Grand Exchange, and teleport to Catherby farming patch. Plant your seeds using a seed dibber and wait until they are grown to harvest them with a spade. TIP: Requires level 2 farming, so do this after step one. Right click the leprechaun to find teleport to the other 3 farming patches and repeat the process. *Buy 5 guam seeds from the Grand Exchange, and teleport to Catherby farming patch. Plant your seeds using a seed dibber and wait until they are grown to harvest them with a spade. TIP: Requires level 9 farming, so do this after step one and two. Right click the leprechaun to find teleport to the other 3 farming patches and repeat the process. Reward: This will grant you Magic secateurs. Novice Runecrafter *Buy or harvest 250 Rune essence. Talk to the Zamorak Mage and he will teleport to the Abyss. From there find the door for the highest rune you can craft and craft them at the runecrafting alter. Repeat this process until you've crafted 250 runes. Reward: This will grant you a Small and a Medium runecrafting pouch. ---- WHAT TO DO A Hot Job *Either mine your own gold ore, or buy 2000 gold ores from the Grand Exchange, and smelt them in a furnace. Reward: This will grant you Goldsmith gauntlets Embrace The Abyss *Buy or mine 500 rune essence, and teleport to the Abyss. From there find the door for the highest thing you can craft and craft 500 rune essences at a runecrafting alter (of your choice). Reward: This will grant you Large runecrafting pouch. Journeyman Slayer *Collect a medium slayer tasks from the Slayer master and complete it. Repeat this process 10 times. Reward: This will grant you Slayer XP and a Bonecrusher. Lumberjack *Chop down 50 regular trees at Catherby. *Chop down 100 oak logs at Catherby. (15 Woodcutting Requirement) *Chop down 250 willow logs at Catherby. (30 Woodcutting Requirement) *Chop down 500 maple logs behind Camelot's bank. (45 Woodcutting Requirement) Reward: This will grant you Lumberjack clothing. Rogue *Travel all the way to 51 Wilderness where the Rogue's castle is located and pickpocket from the rogues that are walking around the place. Reward: This will grant you Rogue equipment. Shark Catcher *Catch 500 Sharks using a harpoon. Shark fishing spot is located in Catherby. Reward: This will grant you Shark gloves. Supernatural Hunter *Ghost Kills - 0/100 *Zombie Kills - 0/100 *Werewolf Kills - 0/100 *Vampire Kills - 0/100 *Demon kills - 0/1 You need to kill the monsters mentioned above. Ghosts can be found in Taverly dungeon, Zombies are located in Wilderness and Werewolves, Vampires and Demons are all located in Kuradels dungeon. Just kill the correct amount to finish the task. Reward: This will grant you a Demon pet. ---- WHAT TO DO Black Ibis *Pickpocket Paladins found in Ardougne marketplace - 100 times. *Pickpocket Heroes found in Ardougne marketplace - 200 times. *Pickpocket Wall safes found in Rogue's Den in Burthorpe - 500 times. Reward: This will grant you Black Ibis outfit. Gold Mine *Mine 1,000 Coal ores in the Falador Mine. *Mine 2,000 Gold ores in the Falador Mine or Concentrated Gold ore at Living Rock Cavern (requires 80 mining). Reward: This will grant you Golden mining suit. Inferno *Cut 250 Yew logs at Seers' Village, then burn those same logs. *Cut 500 Magic logs south of Seers' Village, then burn those same logs. Reward: This will grant you Inferno adze. Master of Creation *Craft 1,000 rune essence at the Abyss. Reward: This will grant you Giant runecrafting pouch. Spoils of Barrows *Loot the Barrows chest 50 times to complete the task. Reward: This will grant you 10x Crystal keys. ZMI Inquisitor *Craft 2,000 rune essence at the Ourania altar or the Abyss. Reward: This will grant you Omni-talisman staff. ---- WHAT TO DO Maxed *Get 99 in ALL skills available in the game. Reward: This will grant you Max cape & hood. Completionist *Complete all the achievement tasks in the game to complete this task. Reward: This will grant you Completionist cape & hood. 'Trivia' *The Magic secateurs from the Healthy Crops achievement offer an extra 10% yield when harvesting allotments, herb and hops patches. Category:Miscellaneous